


You don't drink coffee

by Findaunicorn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Steve is a coffee addict. Not for the caffeine, his metabolism is too high for it to work at all, but for the taste and bitterness “Just like how I feel about my life” is what he claims. On the other hand, you are a known, established tea drinker. Rarely ever have coffee and only when someone who doesn’t know you offers it and you want to be polite.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 17





	You don't drink coffee

“I’m just going to change and then we can head out.” Your best friend nods as she takes a seat on the couch glancing around flat. She had been in Spain for the past two years and this was the first time the two of you had gotten together since your vacation last summer to visit her. You were more than excited to finally hang out with your best friend once again and in your excitement you seemed to have forgotten to tell her a few things.

Tossing a stray pair of sweats onto the bed, you glance over at your best friend who decided she wanted to come in rather than sit out there. But a perplexed look on her face made you stop. “When did you start drinking coffee?” Your eyes narrowed in confusion before they widened. “I thought you only drank teas?”

“I do...” You turned back to your wardrobe.

“And I’m guessing it has something to do with the much larger clothes around the place.” Tensing, you slowly turn back with a deep blush and see her dangling the pair of sweats you’d just tossed onto the bed between her fingers. “[Name], are you dating someone and didn’t tell me?”

“To be fair, I didn’t think our relationship would last this long.” You winced at the clear excuse tumbling out of your mouth.

“And how long has it been?” She was getting that interrogation stance on with her crossed arms, cocked hip, and that look like she could see right through you.

“8 months...”

“Who is this guy that you forgot to tell your best friend from when you were 2 and don’t think you would be together for long even though it’s clearly been longer than any of my relationships?”

“Ummm.... He’s ummmm...” You stumble on your words because you honestly don’t understand how you started dating this guy so seriously. But your words were thrown out the window as the front door opened. Instead, delighted surprise filled you, your legs running to the sound of another being moving towards the room. “Steve! Welcome home!”

Clearly not expecting you to be there, he jumped a little but careful not to spill the contents of the cup in his hand. “[Name],” your name melted on his tongue as he pulled you close for a warm kiss that tastes like rich coffee. “The mission ended early so Hill allowed me to come back earlier. God, I missed you.” You giggle as he littered your face with butterfly kisses as he always did when he came back from away missions.

But a cough behind you made you jump and return to reality. The reality of your best friend standing in the hallway with her ‘I need an explanation right now’ face on. “Ummm, Steve this is my best friend that just came back from Spain, Isabelle. Isa, this is my boyfriend Steve.”

“You seriously couldn’t’ve told me you were dating fucking Captain America?” You wince at the guilt of keeping it to yourself for so long.

“I’ll buy you dinner tonight?” You tried to plead for mercy as she stalks over. Though she was the same height as you, you always felt she had a much stronger presence than you did with her confidence and stubbornness.

“You’re buying dinner for a month.” You frantically nod. “Now  _ Captain _ ,” you knew that tone of voice and your eyes darted between her lethal glare and his sudden seriousness, “if I dare hear a single chirp of her crying or getting hurt by you, I will take her far far away from here in an instant. I  _ dare you _ to do anything but make her smile and laugh.”

“Of course, ma’am.” Steve nods just as serious, “I would give up anything just to see [Name] smile. That has not changed from the moment I met her until now and it won’t ever change.”

You blush deeply at his confession. And to be honest, you were embarrassed but happy beyond measure. “Steve, do you want to join us for dinner?” You quickly change the subject and from the smirks from both of them, you knew they completely understood your strategy but would play along. “I was going to take her to that thai place a few blocks north.”

“If Isabelle doesn’t mind.” She shrugged an okay. “Then, I’ll get a quick shower.” He kissed your forehead as he passed leaving you a blushing mess with his coffee now in your hands and Isabelle smirking over.

“He’s cute.” You groan and nod. You couldn’t deny that. “And you still suck with romantic gestures.” You shoot her a glare as you set the coffee in the microwave knowing he’ll wanted to heat it up after dinner. “So I’m guessing that coffee collection’s his?”

She was rummaging through the cabinet and stopped at the pantry full of different teas and coffee grinds. “Did you really think I would drink it? Of course, it’s his.”

“I bet you could tolerate the taste now though, make you think of something sweet.” She gave you a knowing look as your mind immediately flashed to Steve’s warm kisses at the mention of the taste of coffee.

“Shut up.” You blushed. Maybe you’ll try it later... If you didn’t die of embarrassment first.


End file.
